ATRACCIÓN IRREPRESIBLE
by Minako-Sama13
Summary: El misterios de Sesshomaru la atrae febrilmente sin embargo solo se atreve a acercarse a él solo porque Sesshomaru conoce secretos en su familia de los que ni siquiera ella sabe, pero conocer a Sesshomaru le resulta ser los más atractivo que jamás pensó hacer.
1. SINOPSIS

PRÓLOGO

Acostumbrada a los lujos y envuelta en un drama familiar Rin Zhang ni siquiera tiene tiempo para los misterios que rodean a Sesshomaru Ivanović, sin embargo cuando él conoce algo de su familia la curiosidad en ella se activa adentrándola a un mundo que jamás pensó conocer, se acercara al misterioso chico en busca de respuestas las que solo él y la familia de Rin saben, pero conocer a Sesshomaru es un secreto mayor, un secreto que ella quisiera descubrir aún más.

 _Sin saberlo Rin está rodeada de mentiras y mentirosos._


	2. I

_La soledad es el imperio de la conciencia_ _—Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer-._

Ese día parecía como cualquier otro, nada extraordinario para ambos pero sin saberlo eso estaba a punto de cambiar.

Con una falda rosa pálido y una blusa de tirantes blanca apareció en su campo de visión Rin Zhang, su cabello oscuro ondeaba al viento perfumando la estancia donde se encontraba. Ella no lo notaba pero él sí que podía verla desde su asiento trasero con una sonrisa burlona adornando sus labios mientras que sus brazos cubiertos por una cazadora de cuero estaban cruzados sobre su pecho.

Pudo oír al profesor despotricando contra ella sin embargo la rubia solo lo ignoró caminando hasta su asiento al lado de su amiga pero no fue hasta que el hombre calvo que antes había estado furioso por la interrupción de la rubia que ambas empezaron con su cuchicheo.

—Pensé que no llegabas –Susurró la chica a su lado-.

— ¿Porqué lo pensaste?

—Bueno, el año pasado tuviste demasiadas faltas, ¿Qué era lo que decías? Ah sí, ya recuerdo, Mamá me siento enferma, hoy no tengo nada que hacer en la uni, mi padre no me vino a buscar o cosas así.

 _Sonrió divertid_ a ante el recuerdo, Rin pasaba horas ayudando a Gleb Kattalakis en su veterinaria a escondidas de sus padres cuando no le apetecía ir a la universidad o cuando no quería llegar a casa temprano, lamentablemente la veterinaria de Gleb había cerrado por falta de recursos y ahora no tenía a otro lugar que escapar más que a la casa de Hyo Hee.

 _Aquella coreana risueña era la única que aligeraba su estrés no por nada era su mejor amiga, desde que habían entrado juntas en la universidad habían sido amigas y desde aquel entonces no se habían separado nunca incluso inscribían las mismas materias y estaban a punto de graduarse._

—No te podré acompañar hoy a Liubov, mi padre ha enfermado y me temo que debo encargarme de la panadería, mi madre está como loca repitiendo una y otra vez _''Oh Dios, ¿Porqué no me concediste más hijos? debo ocuparme de todo yo sola, y solo tener la pequeña ayuda de mi pequeña Hyo''_ mi madre es demasiado dramática –Rió-, mi padre está bien, solo arman una tormenta en un vaso de agua, sabes cómo son ambos.

—Me encantaría que mi madre fuese como la tuya, la mía es tan fría, muchas veces me decepciono de ella es como...

—Yo no creo que...

—Mi padre le ha pedido el divorcio –se apresuró a contar-, y ella en su lugar solo ha dicho ''¿Crees que te rogaré? Trae los papeles'' así no sonaría tu madre, Hee ¿Quieres hacer un cambio de madres? –mencionó con sorna la cual no sentía-.

En esos momentos no podía dejar de pensar en sus padres y en lo que estaría próximo a venir.

Hyo Hee la miró perpleja desde su puesto antes de hablar.

— ¿Has dicho que se divorciaran? –Pareció espantada-.

—Así parece, bueno...Al menos este no es un día común –Rió con desgano-.

— ¡Venga Rin, no seas así! –Dijo histérica la coreana-.

Ella era una muchacha muy empática con todo el mundo, realmente adorable.

Rin suspiró tratando se prestar atención a la aburrida clase _pero de_ alguna manera su mente la hacía volver al reciente acontecimiento que la abrumaba.

 _''El sol mandaba destellos molestos ante los ojos de la rubia que casi brillaba bajo la luz furiosa a la vez que inquieta se removía de un lugar a otro. Todo en su lugar exceptuando los libros de fisiología veterinaria que le había prestado su mejor amiga Hyo Hee hace algunos días, últimamente se le estaba olvidando todo incluso hasta donde colocaba sus llaves. La semana pasada había estado afuera de su casa muerta de sed esperando que su padre llegara debido a que había olvidado las llaves a dentro._

 _Preparándose para ir a la universidad buscaba aquel libro con desesperación, ya se hacía tarde y no es que ella tuviese la mejor asistencia del mundo que la ayudara, entonces optó por preguntarle a su madre aún sabiendo que aquello sería causa perdida._

 _—_ _Mamá, has visto mis... —Preguntaba distraída mientras buscaba bajo la mesa—._

 _—_ _¡No tengo ningún amante! ¡Estoy harta de esto! –Gritó Laura encolerizada haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta formulada con anterioridad por Rin-._

 _La atención de la rubia permaneció en la búsqueda sus libros, desafortunadamente aquellos bramidos eran ya una costumbre en su hogar, siempre era el mismo tema, si uno no era infiel lo era el otro, las mismas desgastadas acusaciones._

— _ **Realmente no se para que viven juntos**_ **.**

 _Había dicho tiempo atrás a su cuñada Lynette._

 _Rin suspiró cansada aún tratando de ignorarlos, siguió en su búsqueda. Aún así era prácticamente imposible no hacer caso a tanto grito por doquier._

 _—_ _¡Los encontré! –Dijo sonriendo y evitando a sus padres-._

 _Se irguió para salir de la casa dejándolo a ambos sumidos en su constante batalla, entonces la bomba explotó, en ese momento ella no lo esperaba._

 _—_ _Tú no te vas de aquí, Laura –Su voz estaba envenenada de ira-, quiero el divorcio._

 _El libro cayó de la mano de Rin quien ahora se encontraba estática frente a la puerta más pálida de lo normal, Laura detuvo sus pasos a la puerta justo detrás de Rin, ella se giró a mirarla y la encontró tensa con los ojos fijos en el frente, no la miraba ni siquiera parecía mirar nada, sus ojos estaban abiertos pero en ellos solo había frialdad._

 _Si bien era cierto que todos los días peleaban jamás había pensado en ello, ¿Sus padres divorciándose? Eso era algo inconcebible._

 _Luego de varios segundos de silencio, Laura parpadeó como si en eso se le fuese la vida para después hablar como si nada._

 _—_ _¿Crees que te voy a rogar? soy Laura Gisser soy una mujer fuerte, mis hijos están grandes y no dependo de ti, solo trae los papeles del divorcio que yo estaré más que feliz de divorciarme de ti, vamos Rin, camina._

 _Todo había ido demasiado lejos esta vez._

 _Rin miró a su padre y descubrió el dolor en sus ojos mientras que estos la seguían hasta que se adentró en el auto._

 _Sabía que su padre amaba a su madre aún, lo veía en sus ojos, cuando ella salía su mirada triste la perseguía y si, le había sido infiel varias veces, pero ella lo había sido primero él lo hacía por castigarle por llamar su atención sin embargo Laura Gisser era una mujer dura de corazón y Rin lo sabía de antemano._

 _Le dio la última mirada a su padre, quien parecía que en cualquier momento iba a caerse y hacer lo que nunca había visto de él... que sus ojos lloraran._

 _Dejó su bolso en la entrada de la casa y se apresuró a sentar a su padre en el sofá detrás de él, depositó un beso en su mejilla observando cómo sus ojos se nublaban de lágrimas._

 _—_ _Volveré pronto papá, solo espera._

 _Lo vio asentir así que se apartó de él._

 _Siguió a su madre y se sentó en el auto, ella parecía tan tranquila, tan cruel, tan insensible como si a dentro no hubiese sucedido nada, minutos después nadie hablaba en el auto de la pelirroja, Rin se sentía molesta pero no hablaba ni siquiera le daba una mirada a la mujer que le había dado la vida._

 _Estaba molesta pero aquella era su decisión, condenar a un hombre que daría todo por ella, un error que seguro pagaría por el resto de su vida._

 _—_ _¿En qué piensas, Rin?_

 _—_ _Lo has arruinado –La respuesta salió con rapidez de sus labios, casi como si hubiese estado esperando la pregunta-._

 _No pudo contenerse, no obstante su madre solo le miro divertida, como si se burlara de ella o de su padre, aquel hombre que siempre la había amado sin reserva alguna._

 _La rubia la fulminó con la mirada._

 _¿En serio esa era su madre?_

 _¿En qué momento se había convertido en una mujer tan cruel?_

 _No sabía cuál era la parte divertida para ella, matar a alguien por dentro no era nada divertido. Se sentía tan enfadada en esos momentos con ella._

 _—_ _Ri..._

 _—_ _Nada de Ri, ere patética ¿te gusta humillarlo, dañarlo? mi padre... Dios, has sido tan cruel –reprochó-._

 _La mujer pelirroja la miró con desdén nuevamente, desdén que a Rin le hizo arder la sangre y se contuvo para no estallar en llamas e insultos injustificados hacia ella, después de todo era su madre y le amaba._

 _—_ _Lo sé, arderé en el infierno –respondió ella-._

 _Gracias a Dios había llegado a la universidad era la primera vez que agradecía llegar a la universidad._

 _Rin se bajó del auto sin decir media palabra tratando de ignorar la furia que sentía en aquellos momentos._

 _—_ _Cuídate cielo, te amo –dijo Laura-._

 _Entonces ella se giró y le miro a los ojos con seriedad._

 _¿Lo decía en serio o estaba de broma?_

 _—_ _Tú no amas a nadie, ni siquiera a ti –concluyó dándose la vuelta-._

 _Solo después de decirlo se reprochó mil veces en su mente que no debería haber sido tan mala con su madre, nadie sabía lo que había entre sus padres más que ellos, Rin no podía opinar de más porque solo estaba viendo las cosas por la perspectiva de su adorado padre. Sin ofrecer una disculpa a su madre entro en la universidad, iba tarde y no había nadie en los pasillos.''_

 _¿Qué podía hacer ell_ a para qué las cosas no fueran de ese modo _?_

De camino a casa ya eran las seis y su padre nada que la recogía en la universidad, lo llamaba por teléfono pero no contestaba entonces Rin decidió ir caminando tratando de olvidarse de sus problemas.

Si había algo que amaba era el frío y las luces de la ciudad que la llenaban de una paz absoluta que nadie le podía ofrecer. La ciudad de Praga era bellísima en la oscuridad de la noche sin embargo Rin siempre había sido paranoica en absolutamente todo y justo en esos momentos s _entía que le observaban en cualquier paso que diese, con fastidio y algo de temor volteó, aunque habían dos ancianos, una joven mujer, tres niños, dos parejas y un chico hablando por teléfono, se sentía insegura, Dios cuide de mi. Pensó con cierto humor dejando un poco de lado su paranoia._

Lo sabía, era demasiado dramática pero nada podía hacer, su personalidad era así.

Sus pensamientos giraron en torno a lo que estaba pasando en su hogar si podía llamarle así.

Su madre era una mala mujer infiel y malvada a su parecer, su padre era absolutamente encantador cuando no estaba bebiendo que por desgracia estaba pasando la mayoría del tiempo desde hace poco. Algo que la atormentaba era ¿Qué pasaría después de que se divorciaran? ¿Qué pasaría con ella?

Ya era una mujer, era lo suficientemente mayor como para mantenerse por sí misma pero aún no quería independizarse, no quería dejar solo a su padre, él había hecho demasiado por ella.

—Joder –murmuró-.

Nuevamente aquella sensación de ser mirada, pero no había mucha gente en la calle y los que estaban pasaban concentrados en sus cosas, ella era una simple rubia de camino a casa no tenía absolutamente nada de especial.

Aún así su corazón se aceleró en anticipación como si algo fuera a ocurrirle, su estómago se revolvió y un escalofrío pasó por su cuerpo logrando que se estremeciera.

De acuerdo, ahora si tenía miedo.

 _Hoy la tierra y los cielos me sonríen,_

 _Hoy llega al fondo de mi alma el sol,_

 _Hoy la he visto... la he visto y me ha mirado..._

 _¡Hoy creo en Dios!_

Ni si quiera ella entendió porqué aquella frase surcó los designios de su mente pero ligeramente tembló al oír aquella vos que citaba el poema de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer.

Definitivamente si no se estaba volviendo loca le faltaba muy poco para hacerlo.

Sus pensamientos ahora estaban envueltos atreves de aquella misteriosa y potente vos que reclamaba su mente.

Esa voz que por una extraña razón la hizo sentirse atraída.

 **Liubov: significa amor en Ruso, es una fuente de soda que frecuentan Rin y Hyo Hee.**


	3. II

**CAPÍTULO II**

Dios, aunque invisible, tiene siempre una mano tendida para levantar por un extremo la carga que abruma al pobre. —Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer-.

Rin trató de no darle tanta importancia, quizás solo estaba siendo paranoica. Sin embargo no se permitió aminorar el paso, dando largas zancadas rápidas se dedicó a mirar el camino a casa y de vez en cuando miraba de refilón hacia atrás. Su mente estaba jugando con ella, siempre lo hacía o eso era lo que creía, se sentía intimidada cuando la miraban demasiado pero aquel tipo de miradas no era algo muy _normal_.

Las sombras de la noche comenzaban a abrumar su alma intranquila a la vez que sus piernas comenzaban a doler por la rapidez con la que iba, repentinamente tomó aire en un costado ocasionando que le doliese, se obligó a ser fuerte y a seguir con su camino para finalmente respirar en paz llegando a casa.

—Vamos Rin, ya casi llegas –Se susurró a sí misma-.

Estaba tratando de no enceguecerse de terror mientras más trotaba más sentía las pisadas tras de ella sin embargo no había nadie por más que voltease una y otra vez su mente ruin se divertía con ella.

Ni la luna misma calmaba su angustia casi injustificada, a continuación su teléfono sonó ocasionando un fuerte sobresalto de su parte, sacó el móvil y contestó sin parar, si había algo tras de ella no le daría la oportunidad de tomarla o por lo menos sería escurridiza, no se la pondría fácil.

— ¿Aló? –Respondió jadeante sin mirar su pantalla-.

— ¡¿Dónde demonios estás, Rin Marie?! –Ella entornó los ojos ante la mención de su nombre completo-, ¡No sabes en qué estado está tu padre, solo hace preguntar por ti! –chilló furiosa-.

Ella se mordió la lengua para no responderle de mala manera reduciendo la velocidad de sus pasos.

¿Por qué su tía tenía que ser tan inoportuna a veces?

Resopló para que ella no la escuchara.

— ¿Tía Ágata, qué pasa con papá? –Preguntó-.

No dejó de mirar hacia los lados divisando las diferentes sombras que pasaban a su alrededor distinguiendo los diferentes aromas que llegaban, el olor del pan recién horneado de la panadería, el café o simplemente del alcohol que destilaban alguno que otro hombre que pasaba por su lado.

Lo que logró tranquilizarla un poco fue verse en un lugar poblado de gente.

—Ha bebido mucho Ri, demasiado ¿Sabes porque lo hizo esta vez?

Rin suspiro una vez más angustiada y agitada.

¡Claro que lo sabía! ¡¿Y cómo no saberlo?!

Todo era culpa de ella, de Laura, de su madre sin sentimientos.

Chasqueó su lengua para no soltar una retahíla de maldiciones.

—Ya llego tía, dame cinco minutos.

Trancó el celular volviéndolo a su bolsillo, entonces no pudo evitar susurrar:

— ¿Qué has hecho papá?

Con la preocupación se le había olvidado hasta la fija mirada en su espalda, no paraba de pensar en su padre y en lo egoísta que era su madre.

¿Estaría siendo injusta crucificando las acciones de su madre?

Aunque ¿Quién era el que la esperaba en casa afligido?

¿Dónde estaba su madre a estas horas?

Nuevamente su móvil empezó a vibrar sacándola de su estupor y con fastidio lo saco llevándoselo a la oreja.

—Ya llego tía no desesperes –Masculló con los dientes apretados-.

Pero cuando pensaba que quien hablaría era una insistente Ágata simplemente en respuesta se escucho una risa seca, risa que la heló por completo. Nunca en su vida se había estremecido de semejante manera, como si estuviese en un peligro invisible ante sus ojos claros.

Tembló como una niña para después aclarar su garganta y hablar, aún así volteaba a cada rincón del barrio que estaba atravesando.

No se sentía segura en absoluto.

— ¿Tía? –Nuevamente aquella risa apareció-, si supieras como realmente es esa _mujer_ no le llamarías así, te daría vergüenza si quiera tener un parentesco con ella.

Ella frunció el ceño aún más.

Por alguna razón aquella voz le daba mala espina y a la vez no, _extraño_ , fue lo único que pudo pensar Rin en ese momento.

Era como si la conociera muy bien aún así no la recordaba de nada.

Se sintió asustada y espiada, casi corrió esta vez se fijó que no había nadie sospechoso a su alrededor ni mucho menos hablando por teléfono.

— ¿De qué hablas, quien eres? –preguntó alerta-.

—La peor pesadilla de las niñas como tú –dijo con burla-.

Entonces Rin rió dejando por un momento de lado el miedo que la había recorrido con anterioridad, no una risa seca como la que había soltado él, realmente le había hecho reír. ¿Estaba de broma ese estúpido?

Su padre estaba alcoholizado y este imbécil le llamaba para bromas tontas.

Muy bien, ahora estaba enojada, casi furiosa tratando de contener su lengua para no decirle hasta la grosería más vulgar del mundo, Rin solía ser bastante bipolar en algunas ocasiones.

— ¿De qué vas, tonto? –dijo a la defensiva casi sintiéndose desfallecer del cansancio por la continua caminata-.

—Ya lo verás, ahora te dejaré una pregunta y luego cuando vuelva a llamarte la responderás...solo medítala bien, sin presiones.

Rin con curiosidad esperó la pregunta de aquel loco, no sabía cómo no le había trancado el teléfono, normalmente lo hubiese hecho pero por alguna razón quería escucharle.

¿Por qué se sentía tan extraña con respecto a él?

— ¿Conoces bien a tu familia? No es fácil aunque lo creas...

¿Era en serio?

Ambas de sus cejas se encontraron fruncidas al igual que sus labios.

¿Qué era lo que le quería decir?

¡Claro que conocía a su familia!

— ¿Crees que eres muy listo, qué lo sabes todo? ¡No me jodas! –gritó-.

Algunas de las personas que se encontraban cerca de ella la miraron con el ceño fruncido otros con burla.

—Se unos cuantos secretos tuyos, de tu familia, incluso de tu mejor amiga Hyo Hee.

Atónita miró la pantalla del móvil, el número no tenía identificador dos segundos después estaba molesta con ella misma por no a ver trancado antes que ese sujeto que al parecer se había fumado algo.

Gruñó fastidiada y se esforzó por llegar lo antes posible a su casa.

Sin duda este día no era común.

— ¿Qué puede saber de mi o de Hee? –Se preguntó en un susurro-.

Era una tontería después de todo ella no tenía secretos... o a lo mejor sí.

Finalmente había llegado a casa, Rin abrió la puerta y soltó la respiración antes de entrar, su mirada se dirigió hasta dónde estaba su padre tirado a un lado del sillón con una botella de alcohol tapándose la cara con los antebrazos mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, Rin se estaba cansando de aquello, la tía Ágata se sentó a su lado pasando su mano por su hombro parecía preocupada.

Su cabello negro estaba recogido perfectamente a un lado de su cabeza y vestía elegante como siempre cosa totalmente opuesta a su única hija que era toda extravagancia.

—No ha parado de balbucear o gritar el nombre de Laura y el tuyo, ¿Por qué está así Rin? ¿Sabes algo?

Ella solo negó con la cabeza sin apartar su vista de su padre, estaba sufriendo, no iba a decirle a Ágata el porqué estaba así, si su padre quería contarle sobre el divorcio que lo hiciera él, esa era su vida y ella no tenía derecho a comentar nada sobre los problemas internos de su familia.

¿Por qué era tan chismosa? La sacaba de quicio.

—Se que sabes algo y no lo quieres decir, debe ser esa meretriz de Laura –Dijo con rencor-.

 _''Si supieras como realmente es esa mujer no le llamarías así, te daría vergüenza. ''_

De repente esas palabras vinieron a ella, no entendía el porqué solo miró a Ágata tratando de descifrar algo en ella pero esta volvió los ojos a su hermano ¿Nerviosa? ¿Fastidiada? Rin no lo supo sin embargo le pareció sospechosa su actitud.

—Debo irme, Ainhoa está sola en casa y conociéndola hará una fiesta con todos sus amigos porque no estoy, si pasa algo llámame.

Solo asintió, sabía cómo era Ainhoa y también sabía que era capaz.

Pero por otro lado se sentía nerviosa y no quería que le dejaran sola, aquel presentimiento no la había abandonado en absoluto y justo ahora estaba demasiado paranoica, nerviosa como para que su tía la dejara en manos de su padre casi inconsciente pero no le dijo nada por el contrario la acompañó hasta la puerta.

Después de todo solo contaba con su padre quien ni siquiera podía levantarse solo de aquel sofá por ahora.

—Papá, vamos a dormir...

Él gruñó hastiado.

— ¡Calla, tú no tienes derecho de decirme que hacer, no eres mi hija, ni siquiera Gustavo lo es!

El silencio lo abordó y el corazón de Rin dejó de latir ante aquella declaración tan fuerte.

No, aquello tendría que ser una broma de mal gusto o producto del alcohol, su padre estaba enfadado con su madre y quería perjudicarla.

—Lo siento Rin , tú no eres una mujer como tu madre –lloró en pena-, tú eres mi niña y te amo.

A continuación Rin fue abrazada por su padre pero esta solo fruncía el ceño en confusión.

Solo tenía una pregunta en mente...

¿Podían ser esas palabras reales?

Tembló y se negó ante aquella posibilidad su padre estaba desvariando, ella era su hija, de eso estaba segura.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que nosotros no somos tus hijos? ¿Papá? ¡Papá!

Pensaba encontrar una respuesta ¡Pero él se queda dormido!

Era un disparate quizás, Rin rogaba en silencio porque lo fuera.

Ya no había nada que hacer, no podía cargar a su padre y subir las escaleras con él, como pudo subió sus pies al mueble y lo dejó descansar aún así si quería respuestas, Laura las tenía que dar, ya sin nada que hacer se cruzó de brazos esperando que entrara pronto por la puerta.

Sus nervios no disminuyeron, se sentía al asecho.

¿Qué estaba pasando con ella y ese nerviosismo estúpido que sentía?

A donde quiera que la vista clavo

Torno a ver tus pupilas llamear

Más no te encuentro a ti; que es tu mirada,

Unos ojos, los tuyos; nada más. (Becquer)

Rin jadeó al escucharlo en su mente otra vez, sonaba como la voz del chico que la había llamado por teléfono, pero aquello era algo absurdo, se estaba volviendo loca, entonces corrió a colocarse unos audífonos con música, esperaría a su madre para que le aclarara la situación que le había dicho su padre, se lo diría hoy mismo aunque aquella voz la abrumara la ignoraría hasta que llegara Laura quien tenía mucho que explicar.


	4. III

**CAPÍTULO III**

 _Memorias y deseos de cosas que no existen, accesos de alegría, impulso de llorar._

 _—Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer-._

La paciencia de Rin duró hasta la 01:30 de la madrugada, estuvo tratando de entretenerse con su móvil con la curiosidad implacable que brotaba de su cabeza, la tensión al parecer ya era parte de ella.

Fastidiada trató de cerrar la ventana de la sala ya que hacía mucho frío, al mismo tiempo observaba la oscuridad de la noche.

Se dio cuenta de que la noche estaba preciosa, la noche siempre la había atraído pero aquella noche en particular estaba indescifrable, fría una noche como para no estar sola y prácticamente ella lo estaba.

— ¿De quién es ese auto? –Se preguntó frunciendo el ceño-, Ha de ser Laura con uno de sus amantes –habló con repulsión-.

Acomodando un mechón de sus cabellos claros la joven observo expectante en su sitio, quería verla llegar de la mano con otro hombre para reprocharle aunque sabía bien que se estaba comportando de una forma absolutamente inmadura quizás era masoquismo o simplemente quería confirmar lo que ya su padre sospechaba.

Minutos pasaron pero nadie salió del auto ya preocupada quiso saber a quién pertenecía o porque estaba ahí.

Algo que caracterizaba a Rin Zhang era la curiosidad de saber todo lo que pasaba alrededor, pero también era bastante sagaz como para saber que una chica de 22 años famélica, despistada y cobarde no debía salir a buscar su propia muerte por andar de curiosa, prefería cerrar la ventana e ir a su habitación a acurrucarse en su cama suave.

Ahora bien, la ventana no cedía y Rin ya estaba un poco nerviosa como para saber qué hacer.

Aquel escalofrío nuevamente azotó contra su cuerpo siendo esta vez aún más fuerte.

— _Zhang_ , que bonita te ves nerviosa.

El susurro resonó en los oídos de Rin quien tembló de miedo, casi jadeó por los nervios y el susto, se sentía tan cerca.

Giró a ver quien estaba atrás de ella pero solo consiguió a su padre roncando en el mueble.

¿Estaba su mente jugando otra vez con ella? De cierta forma no lo sabía pero prefería que así fuese.

—Mierda –susurró ella agobiada-.

— ¿Acaso temes?

Lo mismo sucedió solo que ahora cerró los ojos y corrió a donde dormía su padre tratando de conseguir un abrazo de este, quien estaba totalmente sumido en sus sueños.

Como si él fuera a protegerla en su letargo.

Estaba perdida, a manos de un desconocido que ni siquiera había mostrado su rostro ante ella. ¿Dónde se encontraba y porqué jugaba con ella de aquella manera?

Una seca risa se escuchó por la casa o al menos se coló por los oídos de la rubia.

Rin tembló una vez más.

— ¿Rin Zhang escondida bajo cobijas por la presencia espeluznante de un ser sobrenatural? –se escuchó su voz burlona-.

¿En serio se burlaba de ella?

Se mordió la legua para no responderle con su singular sarcasmo que por lo visto ni en los peores momentos la abandonaba.

Su voz no era muy alta pero se entendía todo a la perfección.

Lo hacía como si quisiera ponerle los pelos de punta y por los dioses que lo estaba haciendo con crueldad.

Ella nunca había sido de las valientes y mucho menos si alguien desconocido entraba en su casa aprovechándose del largo letargo de su padre y de su frágil inocencia.

¿A quién se le ocurría dejar las ventanas abierta?

Ella misma se había dejado a merced de aquel que ni siquiera era capaz de ver.

— ¿Sabes? Quien te ve de cerca no desearía ser tu... –el silencio la abrumó-, o al menos yo no, estás destinada a la muerte y al olvido.

Entonces sintió que halaban la sábana donde estaba _''escondida''_ como una niña de preescolar.

Soltó un grito al ver el cuerpo alto del hombre y corrió al otro lado de la casa, la cocina.

Por lo menos buscaría algo en la cocina que la pudiera proteger siquiera.

—No huyas pequeña Rin, no hay escapatoria, conozco esta casa como la palma de mi mano –alardeó él-.

Ella se esforzó por no gritar o lloriquear.

— ¿Quién eres? –Preguntó aún más temerosa-.

Tratando de no llorar una y otra vez aunque era casi imposible. De cualquier manera tenía mucho miedo, quien la viera diría que no tenía 22 años sino 13, quizás menos.

—Vengo a preverte, no me agradezcas –soltó con sorna-, como decía, si miran más afondo eres débil y no eres lo que aparentas ¿Cierto Zhang?, tu familia es ¿Cómo decirlo? una _mierda_ , tu padre es un alcohólico obsesionado por una… _Lumia_.

A Rin realmente le había enfurecido ese comentario, por más que su madre fuese como fuese la amaba y no toleraba que alguien la ofendiera de ese modo ni si quiera los conocía, si bien su madre quizás engañara a su padre y ella misma a lo mejor la estaba juzgando de una mala manera no quería oír a alguien desconocido alardear de conocimientos o secretos que **no** poseía ¿Cómo era capaz de hacer tal veredicto? Que aunque doloroso, era quizás certero.

—Tu madre, bueno ya lo he dicho, es una furcia…

—Calla esa boca maldito enfermo –se atrevió a decir o más bien reprochar-.

Realmente no sabía de dónde había sacado el valor para mascullar esas palabras que seguramente la perjudicarían, cerró los ojos esperando un golpe por parte de aquel desequilibrado mental pero nunca llegó, en cambio oyó su risa dejándola perpleja.

—Tu tía Ágata, esa es la peor de todas...

No quería escucharlo.

¿Estaba loco? Se metía a su casa para decirle aquella sarta de estupideces.

—Estás rodeada de gente tan falsa...y tú.

—Y yo ¿qué?

¿Por qué no podía ver más que una silueta frente a ella? Ni siquiera podía ver su rostro. Cada vez aumentaban más sus nervios.

—Tú estás rodeada de secretos que te mueres por descubrir pero que ni siquiera estás cerca de hacerlo.

—Claro que no, yo sé absolutamente todo sobre mi familia.

—Si, por supuesto que lo sabes –burló él-.

—Tu vida no será la mejor.

— ¿Estamos hablando ahora mismo de mi vida? –preguntó burlón-.

—Esto es aterrador –murmuró más para sí misma que para él-, No, no quisiera conocer tu vida.

A pesar de que apenas podía ver una silueta, Rin supo que sonreía.

—Quieras o no lo harás Rin , lo prometo –juró con voz espeluznante-.

— ¿Estás amenazándome? –Preguntó ella temerosa-.

Pronto escuchó una suave carcajada que erizó los vellos de ella.

—No lo hago, confía en mí.

— ¿Cómo confiar en alguien del cual no sé su nombre o como entro a mi casa, ni siquiera sé como dices conocer tanto de mi familia y de mi, eres un acosador?

Las piernas de Rin aun temblaban de miedo, el chico no le producía confianza y tenía tanto miedo de que la dañase. Era alto y demasiado aterrador o por lo menos su silueta lo era, pero por alguna razón se sentía curiosa de él y aquello era lo que más la turbaba, la extraña cercanía que sentía hacia él.

—Lo único que te diré es que mi nombre es _Yako_.

La rubia no dio respuesta finalmente el culminó.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, otra vez él habló.

—Te ayudaré a descubrir lo que oculta tu familia Zhang, lo prometo, ¿Aceptarás mi invitación?

Rin frunció el ceño, definitivamente aquel era un loco o ¿Lo era ella?

— ¿Porqué lo haces? ¿A cambio de qué? –preguntó más confundida que nunca ella-.

Estaba tan presa del miedo, quería que la dejara en paz, Rin no sabía cómo es que continuaba hablando con él.

—Es importante saberlo, siempre es bueno saber de dónde provenimos ¿No? A lo mejor me agrades y te deje con vida –murmuró antes de marcharse-.

¿Es que él pretendía matarla? Rin no podía dejar de imaginarse lo que sería capaz de hacerle aquel extraño hombre.

—Rin ¿Has llegado? –Musitó su padre desde el mueble-.

Se sintió un poco más aliviada al darse cuenta de que al menos ya no estaba tan sola, suspiró audiblemente dirigiéndose donde su padre.

—Papá, es mejor que duermas en la cama.

Él asintió y se levantó tambaleándose un poco pero ya se encontraba mejor, ella lo acompañó hasta su habitación para después ir a la de ella en busca del refugio de su sueño.

Pensó una y otra vez en aquel _hombre_ tan alto e intimidante hasta que cayó en el profundo sueño.

Despierta, tiemblo al mirarte:

Dormida, me atrevo a verte;

Por eso, alma de mi alma,

Yo velo mientras tú duermes.

(Becquer)

Escuchó como un susurro que la arrulló en su estupor, aquella no era la misma voz que había escuchado de él, esta voz era toda dulzura.

Algo etéreo que la hacía entrar en calma.

Definitivamente había enloquecido.

— ¡¿Cómo fue que te paso eso Liv?! –Preguntó Hyo Hee-.

Rin le había contado todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior con aquel desconocido y como siempre que hablaban de algo ''sobrenatural'' Hyo Hee estaba más que encantada de hablar de ello.

—No lo sé, quizás esté delirando, a lo mejor lo imaginé.

O eso era lo que ella quería creer, ¿Por qué un loco aclararía sus dudas familiares? ¿Con que fin?

Aquellas preguntabas habían rondado su cabeza todo el día, convirtiéndose en más meticulosa y a la vez nerviosa.

— ¡Quizás sea como una de esas novelas romántica-paranormal!

Se burló la soñadora coreana.

— ¡Hee! ¡Despierta, esto es real no bromeo y estoy en problemas! Un desquiciado loco me puede descuartizar en cualquier lugar –Razonó Rin-.

Hyo Hee entornó los ojos como si le hubiese dicho la mayor estupidez del mundo.

—O quizás solo sea una de esas invitaciones peligrosas de las que vale la pena llevar a fondo –alzó las cejas de arriba abajo insinuando algo sexual-.

Rin conocía lo que Hyo Hee insinuaba y se sonrojó de sobre manera al escucharla ni siquiera supo por que el simplemente pensarlo debía aterrorizarla pero no lo hizo.

Hyo Hee debía estar bromeando.

Ella no iba a salir con ningún loco psicótico acosador, nunca en su vida.

Ponto averiguaría lo que desconocía de su familia y si es que acaso lo volvía a ver se lo restregaría en la cara.

Estaría más que feliz por ello, en ese momento solo tenía en la cabeza a ese _hombre_ y cómo hacerlo salir de su vida lo que Rin no sabía es que las cartas estaban echadas y para su desgracia aquel desconocido tenía un As bajo la manga.

 ** _Espero les guste y comenten, no sean fantasmas._**


End file.
